


Sweet Tooth

by stillskies



Series: Hikaru the Vampire Slayer [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even being dead doesn't stop Ashiwara's sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordlings/gifts).



> Because there are fandoms you just can't quit, and this is clearly mine.

"You know," Saeki says as Ashiwara drags him through yet another candy store, "vampires aren't supposed to eat." Well, they ate people, but Shindou-kun was supposed to stop them from doing that. And, as far as he knew, the vampires under Kuwabara (of which Ashiwara-san was supposed to be one) didn't really snack on the locals. Mostly, they just showed up out of nowhere and dragged unsuspecting victims on some sort of chase through five candy stores in search of... Saeki didn't even know.

All he knew was that he was the hostage of a vampire with a sweet tooth.

"We don't eat food," Ashiwara-san cheerfully corrects him. "But, sugar gets into the blood stream, which makes it taste even sweeter." He's pretty sure that Ashiwara-san is leering at him, but he refuses to look at him. (The fact that his cheeks are warm has everything to do with the shop blaring the heat and nothing to do with what he knows Ashiwara-san is insinuating. Nope, no relationship at all.)

"Are you going to force your victim to eat the candy first?" And this conversation is weird and not at all comforting because Saeki has been snacking on samples of candy throughout all of the stores, and come to think of it, didn't Ashiwara-san ask him about his favorite candy a few days ago? But Ashiwara-san hasn't bought anything yet (which, his mind helpfully points out, could be because they haven't come across Johnny Appleseeds yet), so maybe he's overthinking it. 

"Of course not," Ashiwara-san laughs. "It takes at least a quarter of an hour for the glucose to mix with the blood stream. And by that time, something could happen and they could escape. Or what if they're diabetic and the sugar causes them to go into diabetic shock?" The vampire looks positively distressed.

Seriously. What kind of vampire worries if their prey dies? Saeki smiles a little at the thought, because of course Ashiwara-san does. He really isn't the best vampire out there, and that was really saying something. After all, he'd at least heard of Ashiwara-san killing someone, although know that he is thinking about it, wasn't the victim some sort of idiot who was throwing rocks at a kindle of kittens?

Okay, so maybe that guy deserved it.

"So," Saeki says, shoving the thought out of his head because isn't he supposed to be the good guy? "What's the candy for, then?"

"For you, of course, Saeki-kun!" And the positively gleeful way he says this has the hair on the back of Saeki's neck stand on end.

He almost asks if his blood isn't sweet enough for the vamp, but that would be admitting that he plans to "donate" again. And didn't he tell Ashiwara-san that he wasn't donating ever again? Because only idiots donated blood to vampires and expected to live. (Never mind that he's probably given blood at least once a week for the last month and lives to tell the tale.)

Even if that vampire had a soft spot for cats and seemed more interested in finding out everything about Saeki that he could. In fact, if anything, Ashiwara-san seems more interested in Saeki than he does in anything else.

And it would be a complete and utter lie if Saeki tries to say that he's not that interested in Ashiwara-san, because he is, but---

"Saeki-kun, these are them, right?" Ashiwara-san is holding up a box of Saeki's favorite candy and smiling brilliantly, and all Saeki can do is nod. "Perfect! Then I'll go and buy these, and we then maybe you'd like to play a game?"

And that doesn't sound like there are any ulterior motives at all. Nope, not at all.

(But Saeki would be lying if he said it didn't sound promising, too.)

He sighs and shakes his head in scripted resignation. "I've got the new Dragon Age game," he says once Ashiwara-san comes back, plastic bag of bright green boxes in hand. "Haven't started it yet." He doesn't say that he's been sort of waiting for Ashiwara-san to come over to start it - the way his face lights up when on the character creation screen is decidedly un-vampirelike. 

It's actually kind of like the face that Ashiwara-san is giving him now. "Can we be a mage? I want to be a mage."

Saeki laughs. "Then we can be a mage." 

(Of course, this means Ashiwara-san will practically move in until they complete the game with 100% of the quests completed, but that's neither here nor there.

And if Ashiwara-san wants to cook Saeki dinner, well, maybe Saeki could have some dessert and treat Ashiwara-san to something sweet.)


End file.
